1. Field of the Invention
The invention of this application pertains to a method of packaging and shipping compressible structural panels, particularly ceiling panels or wall panels. In particular, the ceiling panels include an outer sheet and a connecting sheet which are spaced apart by spaced dividers. The dividers are compressible, yet resilient, allowing the thickness of the panel to be substantially reduced during packaging and shipping and further allowing the panel to regain its original dimensions after unpackaging. This reduction in volume during packaging and shipping can substantially reduce the packaging and shipping costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is a plethora of structural panels for use as ceiling panels and wall panels. These structural panels have taken many forms, such as drywall or decorative or acoustic panels. However, these solid panels have virtually invariably been heavy and voluminous, thereby resulting in increased packaging and shipping costs. As the panels are typically shipped several times prior to installation—from the manufacturer to the wholesaler, from the wholesaler to the retailer, from the retailer to the installation site—the total shipping costs can be substantial.